This invention relates to a system for supplying fuel to the propulsion combustor of a device such as a missile adapted to be propelled through space. The invention more particularly relates to a system for supplying liquid or gaseous fuel to a missile of the type which is adapted to be initially propelled by combustion of a solid propellant or other energy source and then propelled by combustion of the liquid or gaseous fuel supplied by the system of the present invention.